Heroic Tales For The Questioning And Curious
by Mad Jazzer
Summary: What motivates the actions of our favorite heroes? What makes the class of 1A tick? And WHY IS KUROGIRI SO DARN POLI- ahm, I think I have something in my throat. Anyway, you can find out all of this and more, through the tens of drabbles that I have written for My Hero Academia as I watched it; explaining motives, connecting dots, and exploring psyches in 100 word bursts.
1. Episode 1

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Remember me? The crackpot who said he would write over the summer? Wasn't that just the FUNNIEST JOKE?! Anyway, sorry for going away for so long. I just really wanted to complete all of the drabbles for S1 before I released anything, but I got a bad case of writers' block, and stopped basically four episodes before the end. Anyway, I'm finally about to finish the last episode, so again, episodes will be published every Wednesday and Saturday. Listen, guys, about the names in this series - I'm sorry if I call some people by their first, some people by their last, and some people by their nicknames, but that's just how I took them in. Now, without further adieu, I present to you- your fanfiction.

 **Major Spoilers For S1 of My Hero Academia DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THAT!** And remember to smile, because it's a good day to be alive!

PS: If you are unaware, a drabble is exactly 100 words :D

Episode: S1 Ep 1 - Izuku Midoryia: Origin

Rating: K+

Warnings: decent angst, fearing death

Inspiration: Izuku earning his bruises, one encouraging voice, Bakugo's motives for bullying, and Izuku considering death

Summary(this is new with multiple drabbles in one chapter): Izuku is the hero, someone finally encourages Izuku, Bakugo questions himself and the violence he creates, and Izuku is about to die

* * *

Everyone thought Izuku was stupid for protecting that kid. Bakugo laughed at him, his gang beat him up, and even the boy was shocked someone would get himself involved. But as Izuku limped home, his skin painted like the sunset, he smiled.

He did the right thing. He could've walked on, he could've just stood by, he could've even joined in the bullying; whichever he had chosen, it still would've been below his standard of moral action.

Izuku wiped the blood from his lip. His bruises hurt, sure, but to not act at all - that would've hurt a lot more.

* * *

"You can do it!" The man shouted at Izuku encouragingly. It was odd; he was a complete stranger to him, and yet this man had sensed desire, and had acted upon it, spreading just a little more kindness into the world.

And though it was tiny, thought it wouldn't have impacted most people at all, it meant the world to Izuku. Because for someone who always got shoved to the background, who had spent his life being told he wasn't good enough, who no one ever acknowledged might also have desires and aspirations - this little act of kindness was world-changing.

* * *

Bakugo always wondered why the teacher never stopped him. Occasionally, he would reconsider his actions and his decisions, and wonder if he'd gone too far, or been to harsh.

But for some reason, the teacher never said anything. Sometimes, on really bad days, Bakugo couldn't live with himself. But the teacher just stood by.

More and more, Bakugo convinced himself he was just putting suckers in their places; he figured it was fine as long as no one got really hurt. And soon, he saw the teacher looking the other way as a blessing, not a curse. He felt despicable.

* * *

So this was what it felt like to die. Izuku's vision blurred, his lungs burned and his eyes watered. He could feel his strength slowly leaving him, and his spirit preparing to leave this sorrowful vessel behind. It would've been almost peaceful, had a villain not been whispering in his ear, taunting him in his pain.

He'd thought a lot about death, about heros deaths and his own, but Izuku now realized that dying was an experience you couldn't comprehend before undergoing it. He felt himself drifting away, and heard someone shouting about peanuts and mash. Then everything went black.


	2. Episode 2

A/N: Hey, Y'all! I'm going to be upfront with you, this set of drabbles is really just an excuse to crush Izuku's dreams and to examine All Might's dazzling physique! If you ain't in to that, then boiyo, you best be bouncin' back to your abode. If you care, or if I made you feel something, please leave a review! I accept all thanks and criticism, as long as it has a purpose! Hopefully, you enjoy my humble drabbling adventures, and I bid you good day.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia!** Though, honestly, because I wrote this as I watched the show, there aren't many ahead-of-episode spoilers. Anyway, remember to smile, because it's a good day to be alive!

PS: I completely removed inspiration, it just felt like it and the summary were so similar it was rendered obsolete.

Episode: S1 Ep 2 - What It Takes to Be a Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: You may be blinded by All Might's bursting muscles, and there's a fair bit of Izuku ansgt

Summary: All Might and appearances, Izuku's depressing reality, All Might's muscles, and Izuku's bittersweet reality

* * *

People cared too much about looks, that was something All Might knew too well. He supposed he couldn't blame the kid for being surprised, because he himself had catered to the whims of that preference. He had rippling muscles, wavy golden hair, and a smile that no villain could break.

If he had tried to stay in this form when he fought, could he if he had trained that way? All Might always told himself it was because the power forced him to, but of course that wasn't true.

All Might was ashamed just how much his insecurities controlled him.

* * *

 _No. No no, no. NO!_ Izuku's mind screamed. He couldn't feel his legs, but it felt like a large weight was crushing his lungs, suffocating him. He stood, trying to escape reality, trying to change what he'd been told.

"I cannot simply say, you can become a hero even without power," All Might stated. And now, there was no link between his dream and this reality. All Might had been his last chance to unite them. This was his reality now.

Dreaming might be childish, but given a choice, he'd live in his own lie. All to be a hero.

* * *

The were a lot of things Izuku questioned about All Might - when did he get his quirk, why was it given to him, why couldn't his muscles be like All Might's - but the thing Izuku wondered most was why blood came out of All Might's mouth when he overloaded.

Izuku thought the most likely answer was that All Might's body systems got messed up when he transformed, and caused blood to come out his mouth. But All Might's physique, including how he got his muscles to ripple so effectively, would remain one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of all time.

* * *

Izuku vision blurred, and he could barely feel his legs. Was this _really_ his reality? He didn't understand it - he hadn't done anything useful, he had put himself in danger, he had caused All Might to lose the villain in the first place, and yet here he was being told that _you can be a hero_.

He was crying, crying so hard he couldn't breathe, crying so hard because for the first time in his life he had been told he was good enough. And the sadness and the joy of this first experience was enough to break him completely.


	3. Episode 3

A/N: Hey, Y'all! I'm going to be gone tomorrow, so I'm going to publish this one late tonight; hopefully, it doesn't put me on anyone's short list, or make you want to sue me for being three hours from Saturday. Anyway, remember how I was talking about Izuku's **REALITY** and then how it felt like a hopeless dream to achieve his **REALITY** but then by All Might's intervention he could finally achieve his ideal **REALITY**? Good, because it comes up again xD anyway, I have a lot of drabbles for you today, including one double drabble(which is 200 words). Sorry for the deviation, but it was too good to resist. If you read through these, and you enjoy them, please remember to leave a review! They really help encourage me to write more, and to keep myself on a good release and writing schedule. Have an awesome weekend!

 **Major spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia!** Remember to smile, because it's a good day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 3 - Roaring Muscles

Rating: K+

Warnings: Do I even need to tell you about the Izuku angst at this point

Summary: Izuku's **REALITY** , All Might seeing himself in Izuku, Izuku guilt, a rare unnoticed romance, and Izuku finally at the peak

* * *

"You are worthy to inherit my power," All Might rumbled. Izuku looked up, confused. It couldn't be done! Besides, All Might had already given him power, by acknowledging his worthiness of herohood. But this! This was like being made a knight on his first day as a squire!

Being like All Might had always been his ultimate goal - but it felt unimaginable to skip the long journey up the mountain, and ascend straight to its peak. He never _really_ imagined being at the summit, and now that it was about to be his reality… it was equally awesome and terrifying.

* * *

All Might looked down on Izuku, who denied the truth and jumped at shadows, who had no power and yet desired herohood. This was a boy of contradictions, a boy who had a courageous heart but who just couldn't fight.

Perhaps All Might wanted to pass his power on to Izuku because he was a diehard fan of all heroes, perhaps because Izuku had it in him to become a hero and needed direction, but All Might thought the real reason was that he saw himself in Izuku.

There was no denying Izuku had undirected potential and was good at studying heroes, but All Might remembered how helpless he had felt before he had inherited his quirk. He remembered how he, just like this boy, had been lost and scared, grabbing at a dream of greatness, with nothing to stand on and no one to help him.

It moved All Might to pity. How could he not pass on the torch of hope, of destiny, to this child? And with it, he would pass on the happiness and fulfillment that he had inherited with his power. If he could help Izuku achieve his dream, he could die a happy man.

* * *

Izuku was overjoyed to receive his quirk. Really, he was. He had fought ridicule, been ignored, and been physically assaulted; he welcomed the change. But still, he couldn't help feeling guilty.

Twenty percent of the population didn't have quirks, and though most of those people were content to live as bystanders, he had to wonder - how many like him, who dreamed about being heros, would be swept to the wayside forever? How many would put in so much effort - but have no All Might to help them?

He tried to ignore it. But it made Izuku sick to think about.

* * *

Mayumi sighed as she gazed, starry-eyed at Izuku. Maybe she was a little crazy, glancing into his locker, getting lost in his beautiful eyes, sometimes following him home. Mayumi's friends thought she was mad over this weird nerd, but she couldn't help liking him.

She felt bad as everyone laughed at Izuku when he started to mutter. Every time he got picked on, she wanted to give him a hug and encourage him, but she always froze when he was around. The bell rang, and a downcast Mayumi picked her way to the door. She really should talk to him.

* * *

Izuku screamed into the morning sky, his head back and his arms raised. He screamed, and released everything he had: the pain, hate, doubt, sorrow, and anger he had accumulated over nine long years of being the trash that was now beneath his feet.

He screamed, because he had made his way to the top. He had made a treacherous climb full of misery and slow improvement here, but now everything that had ever stood in his way - his quirkless self, his cowardice, his classmates, ridicule, physical abuse, and Bakugo - All trash beneath his feet. He had achieved the impossible.


	4. Episode 4

A/N: Hey, Y'all! First of all, sorry that this is not Wednesday. Yesterday, just as I clicked save on my doc manager, I got a 503 service unavailable page, and terror and sorrow ensued. I'll keep this brief - thank you to **MoonlightMystery13.3** for reviewing, I wish you a nice day, and hope you enjoy my freshly served Izuku angst.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Remember to smile, because it's a great day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 4 - Start Line

Rating: K+

Warnings: AnGsT

Summary: Izuku is still scared, Izuku needs to conquer his fear, irony sucks and Inko worries about her son

* * *

Izuku looked up, and saw the others already ahead of him. After a second, he jumped after them, but Izuku was mad at himself. He had worked hard, put in the effort, and here he was, still on the back foot. He had _always_ been behind.

Izuku imagined his quirk would change something, even if it wasn't physical, he figured he would feel it inside. He imagined some great confidence flowing through him that would help him hold his own among these rivals, but to no avail. He was in his normal spot - behind the rest at the starting line.

* * *

Izuku froze, shaking, as certain death made straight for him. He had seen heroes take on villains all the time, even attacked the sludge monster alone, but it had never seemed so real. It was one thing to witness, another to act.

Izuku pushed himself, with all his might, that he might outrun, outwit- not just the robot, but what it represented - his insecurities, his fear, his self doubt; everything that stood in the way of his dream. But as it was destroyed, so too would he destroy his fear. He would not fall, and he would be the victor.

* * *

"It'd be back luck if you fell, right?" That girl had said to him. The irony was not lost on Izuku, but the irony could wait. That girl wasn't just nice, she was the only one who had believed in him here. In her own small way, she had given him just a little more courage.

Kindness, that's what she'd given him. He owed it to her to repay his debt in full, and to the whole world to prove himself a hero. He was frozen with terror, but the heat of kindness and determination would melt his fear away.

* * *

Izuku was in a weird place in his life, Inko knew. She was worried about him, and was trying to support and encourage him. Ever since the UA entrance exam, Izuku had been somewhere between depressed and crazy. Inko felt so bad for him.

Even if her and her husband's quirks weren't amazing, it would've helped Izuku a lot just to have some kind of quirk. Inko had seen throughout the years how her son had always kept going, always kept dreaming. She loved that about him, and she wished that things would just go right for him. If only…


	5. Episode 5

A/N: Hey, Y'all! I bet you're surprised to know that this series of drabbles is only, like, 34% angst! Isn't that just unbelievably unheard of? Also I hope people understand that these summaries and a lot of my author's notes in general are sarcastic... maybe I should stop writing these at 10 pm... Eh, I don't care enough to stop procrastinating. Anyway, enjoy the show! Or... read? Yeah, the read!

PS: I made up Wartide(hero) and Doreth(place), just figured I needed a hero who had exploded.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Smile, because it's a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 5 - What I Can Do for Now

Rating: K+

Warnings: almost completely fun times, though there is a little passionate-angst-thingy in the first and last ones

Summary: Izuku is burning up(pun intended), All Might goes Super Saiyan, Izuku has problems with the microwave, and Izuku tries out for the little league baseball team

* * *

Izuku felt it. It was mysterious, but understood, painful, but invigorating. Izuku felt the power inside of him. He felt it like a fire, growing as it consumed more, gained more steam.

It was scary, to think that he might be consumed and burned by the fire, dare he try to tame it. All Might reassured him that eventually both his flame and his harmony with it would grow. Izuku trusted All Might. He felt a sensation of fire in his belly, heat on his skin, and power in his veins. He knew he would burn brighter - or burn out.

* * *

"You've already pulled the 100%, now that you have, it'll be easy!" All Might yelled with passion, trying to imbue Izuku with the same maniacal energy. Odd, how energetic he felt around this kid. He saved people with a smile, because he couldn't outside of One For All. But something about Izuku just got him revving to go.

He grinned. This boy reinvigorated him with purpose. Maybe it was because he felt connected to him now, maybe it was just his infectious attitude. Whatever the case, he thanked his student. It felt good to care in this form for once.

* * *

 _Control… Focus on the egg not exploding… Not like Wartide's death at the battle if Doreth… Egg no exploding… No explodo eggo…_ Izuku hummed inside his mind. He had to learn to control, to get control, to not have the egg explode in the-

"Honey, is this your tuna in the microwave?" His mom called from downstairs.

 _CRASH!_

"Izuku? Are you okay?" His mom shouted running into his room.

"Fine, Mom. It's just that my egg exploded," Izuku replied glumly from the floor. He began to hum again, trying to regain the image of unbroken egg. Everything was going splendidly…

* * *

Right here. He had to put everything he had into this throw. He _had to._ For All Might, for his mom, for that girl. He tried to steady his heart rate, slow down his breathing, but his adrenaline wouldn't let him.

If for nothing and no one else, than for himself. Because if Izuku went to the root of it all, his biggest fear was his greatest foe. The fear that he couldn't become a hero. The fear that he wasn't good enough. The fear that Kacchan was right. He brought his arm back, preparing to prove them all wrong.


	6. Episode 6

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Remember how I said that I would be writing these as I watched the episodes? Yeah, that comes into play here. Because Aizawa can't figure out what he's doing with his life, or at least what to reveal to the audience about his plan, one of these drabbles is from the perspective he never cuts anyone from the program. My apologies. Anyway, sorry this was published so late at night, enjoy reading my drabbles, and have a wonderful end of the summer.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Remember to smile, because it's a good day to be alive :)

Episode: S1 Ep 6 - Rage, You Damn Nerd

Rating: K+

Warnings: Eh. Bakugo is lonely?

Summary: Bakugo is salty, Aizawa likes coffee and Inko's a multitasker mom

* * *

No matter how long and hard he thought on it, Izuku couldn't understand what had happened between him and Bakugo. They used to be such good friends walking in the woods, playing hide and go seek. In his mind's eye, he could still see them laughing and splashing in the stream.

Even then, Bakugo had been vain, but it was tamer. It was good pride. Not an identity, not something that controlled him. _What a shame,_ Izuku thought, _To waste such talent on rising to the top, merely to be higher than others. I wonder when he'll admit it's lonely._

* * *

Aizawa smirked evilly at the looks of outrage and shock on their faces as he revealed his ploy. It was funny how mad they always seemed. They looked at him with such anger or relief in their eyes afterwards.

 _Oh no, expulsion!_ There would be a lot worse waiting for them out on the field if they weren't expelled. It was a good trick he had developed, so that they would learn both that there would be many challenges and to always give 110%. His maniacal grin grew. Excluding his coffee, this had been the best part of his day.

* * *

"I will always cut those without potential," Aizawa stated. And that was the truth. His system was clean, and elegant. It was better to have your dream shattered before you ever started climbing towards the stars, than to be ripped back to Earth halfway there.

This was Aizawa's long-standing cold logic. He wasn't favoring the kid. He simply knew Midoriya had potential. He hadn't thought so at first, but after that bout of creativity, he had reassessed. Whoever became a hero in his class, it would be because of their own effort. The weak would fall. The strong would rise.

* * *

Izuku knew that the other costumes were cooler and also probably more practical than his, but he loved it all the same. His was made by his Mother, giving it a special connection to his roots. The clothes make the man, All Might had said, and his mother had made the clothes and the man.

Besides, it made Izuku feel strong when he wore it, remembering what Inko had told him. That he had support, and that she was proud of him for never giving up. As he took the first step into a realm of heroes, he was ready.


	7. Episode 7

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Did you know that Bakugo is an actual person? Me neither! That's why I wrote all of these except the first one; that's just because of a look of surprise on Uraraka's(yes I call her that) face in this episode. Also, I start school in a couple of days, so though I'll be sure to keep publishing the drabbles for S1 that I've already written, I'll probably end up slowing down my writing schedule for S2, which means that you might not see anything from me for a couple of weeks after all the stuff for S1 is published. Also, if the second half of Miraculous Ladybug ever comes to Netflix, I'll probably write more for that, if anyone is interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my drabbles, and I wish you luck surviving the school year.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Remember to smile, because it's a wonderful day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 7 - Deku vs Kacchan

Rating: K+

Warnings: Bakugo is sad :(

Summary: Uraraka is my third favorite character and Bakugo is actually a personx

* * *

Uraraka had always been kind, considerate, and a little oblivious. She had been raised that way by her mother, the sweetest person in the world. Her mother lived what she preached, an inspiring thing to a child.

She hoped to pay back her mother back in full, but for now Uraraka would just do what her mother wanted from her, to be kind, keeping an open mind. At UA, Uraraka was happy to make friends and encourage them to do their best. But, she never imagined just how much her little "You can do it" remark would change Izuku's world.

* * *

Bakugo shuddered, and halted in the middle of the empty hallway. Something had happened, and he could feel it. He tried to convince himself that Izuku was just a pebble. Bakugo was better, much better than that good for nothing, quirkless, idiotic sack of-

But Bakugo stopped again. There you go again, He chastised himself, underestimating him. You should be furious at this bug for getting in your way, but you have to be smart about this. But Bakugo knew. Izuku had newfound courage, and it wasn't from his quirk. Izuku was stronger than Bakugo - in strategy, battle - and character.

* * *

As Izuku sat, back against the wall, listening to sounds of explosions, screaming, and blind rage, he wondered just what had filled Bakugo with his lies. Neighborhood kids? Preschool counselors? His parents? Or was it just something he had asserted early on?

Izuku flinched again as he heard a door blown down. He had always seen being quirkless as a horrible downside - as he considered getting bullied, not being noticed, having no one to support him - but as he thought about where Bakugo, who had gotten the opposite, had ended up, Izuku had to smile. He wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Bakugo stood, frozen, speechless, not believing the events that had just led the hero team to victory. He hated Izuku, hated his guts, hated the very ground he walked on, hated everything about that smug idiot who had studied and practiced and dreamed for the past ten years, just to beat Bakugo.

He hated how Izuku had outwitted him, hated how Izuku still respected him, hated that he'd hidden this amazing quirk from him just to surprise him. But most of all, he hated Izuku - because Bakugo couldn't stop himself from caring about the dumb nerd laying at his feet.


	8. Episode 8

A/N: Hey, Y'all! I wrote a whole six drabbles today! That's right, you can't count that number on one hand! Well, you could, but you need to use the segments, and I, for one, am not good enough at math for that :/ Anyway, thanks so much to the fabulous **Song Of Shadow, fencer29, and 2c660** (that might be a guest name but I'm thanking them none the less) for leaving your wonderful reviews on previous episodes; your words are appreciated, your thanks made my day, and your questions I was happy to answer. I'm back in school again, so writing is getting harder, but I'll keep trying my best to continue working on S2 some more. I do warn you that this set of drabbles probably has the most depressing stuff in it of the series so far. This is my opinion, but this warning is as true as ever. I don't know why people who couldn't take the angst would be watching the show in the first place, but I still want to put it out there. I hope you enjoy my writing, and I wish you a happy day.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** And don't forget to smile, because it's a wonderful day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 8 - Bakugo's Starting Line

Rating: K+

Warnings: there's some real depressing angst in here(what's new)

Summary: Todoroki is an alien without emotions, RIP Yuga's cape, All Might is blue about being grey, Izuku got some cheerleaders, Bakugo has decided to be Izuku for Halloween, and Uraraka is actually a mystic

* * *

Todoroki walked lazily up the icy steps, savoring the feeling of power. He stepped smuggly through the door, and advised his opponent not to move, lest lose the skin of his feet. He wished they had been stronger, but Todoroki knew that most people couldn't stand up to him.

He sighed a little, touching the 'bomb' to win the exercise, and shot one final cutting remark at his defeated rivals. There would never be one to challenge his throne, who was strong enough to endure snowstorms and volcanic power at the same time. Blessing or curse, Todoroki would never lose.

* * *

Yuga loved his cape. After all, it was part of his identity, and he wanted to keep it that way. He loved the way it flowed, the way it felt to be propelled into it by his laser, loved the rich shade of purple that was so enamoring.

Wherever Yuga went, he was filled with confidence as he felt his cloak behind him, always waiting for him there, spotless and perfect. Then, they had combat practice, and he'd gotten - no, Yuga couldn't even think about it - _stains_ on his beautiful flowing cape of style. And Yuga cried for his cape.

* * *

"Is being the 'symbol of peace' really that important?" Recovery Girl had pressed him. All Might had responded that of course, without him evil would once more leak into the streets and banks, that villains would run rampart without the fear of one great hero who could stop them all.

And that was true - to an extent. Because even if he revealed he had been quirkless, even if he talked about One for All, he would still be a great hero, would still fight evil as _a_ symbol of peace. All Might sighed. Nothing was ever _merely_ black and white.

* * *

 _It's a weird feeling,_ Izuku thought to himself, as he was surrounded by classmates congratulating him, _to expect negative emotions, or just nothing at all, and be greeted by the opposite._ He hadn't gotten the chance to feel it very often either, always being pushed around, always being treated like a worthless pebble.

Izuku started to form a fist, merely out of habit, but stopped. Bakugo might want to hurt him more than ever now, but it didn't matter. He would meet him head, but also, it seemed - Izuku would meet him with his classmates cheering him from the sidelines.

* * *

Bakugo shouted helplessly at Izuku, because he couldn't look down on him anymore. Because he, Bakugo, was a weakling, who couldn't do anything right, who was so caught in the lies of his own ability that he hadn't even made a plan to begin with.

Bakugo shook with tears. He wasn't supposed to cry; Izuku was, because Izuku was weak. But now, Bakugo finally screamed the truth that had longed to spring from him, that he was weak, just another pebble. And Bakugo cried, as a testament that he would be like Izuku - fighting to the top through impossible odds.

* * *

"The fated battle between men!" Uraraka determined. The others brushed off her statement, each with their own understanding of the boys' intricate rivalry, ever present, ever interesting, but Uraraka was sure.

This event was something that had been destined to come for eons past. Nothing could stop it, for this race for the top was simply one chapter in this saga of feuds between divine powers. Regardless from where she had received this knowledge, it burned in her mind, like a one true torch of fact passed on to her. She promised herself that she _would_ keep the flame burning.


	9. Episode 9

A/N: Hey, Y'all! I'm back ya boys, girls, and assorted mad geniuses, and ready to rumble with good old Iida in a game of writer and character. Again, I wrote these as I watched the episode, so number four kind of got solved right away, but I don't want to change because he was still unsure in the moment. Anyway, have at it!

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** And don't forget to smile, because it's a beautiful day to be alive.

Episode: S1 Ep 9 - Yeah, Just Do Your Best, Iida!

Rating: K+

Warnings: CAUTION! You may not be able to contain all the awesomeness you experience by diving into Iida's psyche! Reader discretion is advised.

Summary: Iida is the ultimate lifeform, Iida the dictator's origin story, Izuku and Iida have a glistening eyes heart-to-heart anime moment, the corridor is experiencing severe student flooding, and Aizawa is wayyyyy to cool for school and thus receives the thug life drabble treatment. Seriously, I'm really proud of the last one.

* * *

Iida frowned. He didn't understand reporters, and he doubted he ever would. They asked a question with passion and vigor, pressing for every detail, but when _he_ actually gave them all the details, they would appear to fall asleep!

 _Some people are merely rude,_ Iida thought to himself. Still, he was in a huff over this most recent case, seeing as how none had bothered to record his perfectly chosen description. He stopped, and reminded himself that he was honorable, beneath such petty behavior.

 _After all_ , Iida reasoned, _I am me!_ Reinvigorated, he walked on, chest puffed out once more.

* * *

Iida - well, Iida had had a long day, that was it. He was stressed out, he'd been annoyed by reporters, and now, when he brought up the reasonable appointment system of democracy, he hadn't even won.

 _Why cruel world?_ Iida shouted inside his head, _why must this transpire? Am I not destined for the greatness I had once taken solace in?_ But no. Others had been chosen, and he couldn't say that it wasn't his fault, voting for Izuku. He leaned down, rubbed his face, and came back up to breathe. It was going to be an even longer day.

* * *

When Izuku thought of Iida, he thought of a strong hero, an awesome quirk, and unnatural speaking patterns. However, as he sat listening to Iida support him and compliment him on his leading skills, Izuku was surprised. Iida was serious, quite, composed, and smooth. Though Izuku knew that Iida was his friend, this had been one of the first serious discussion they'd had.

Izuku gaped slightly at Iida, looking at him from a different perspective. Iida was still the same person - but his dedication had been harnessed and perfected, and it wasn't unsure anymore. Now, it was strong and encouraging.

* * *

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted as Izuku was carried away from Uraraka and himself, down the swarm of students rushing to evacuate. He had to think, had to know… _wait, there they are,_ Iida thought to himself, _the trespassers are merely the press!_

"Iida!" Uraraka screamed, as she too was carried down the river of students. Should he shout for attention? Should he use his quirk? He could not lead, because he couldn't even decide what to do with _himself_ in a crisis. When he was in the moment, there was no chance he could risk taking. He was ashamed of himself.

* * *

After the incident with the press, Aizawa had felt a small amount of worry. On the ride to the USJ, Aizawa had felt uneasy. As they began training, his suspicion was proven correct. This was a despicable attack, not on heroes, but on children.

If Aizawa was completely honest, he couldn't take that many villains. But Aizawa was seldom honest, and seldom cowardly. He would die a hero's death, a worthy cause for twenty continued futures. He told them to group up, hoping Thirteen would protect them. This was his fight alone to wager. And his fight alone to lose.


	10. Episode 10

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, homework is a butt. Hope you enjoy my beautiful angsty monstrosity, and I'll talk to you later. Hope you enjoy!

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Remember to smile, even if it's hard to see just how great a day it is :)

Episode: S1 Ep 10 - Encounter with the Unknown

Rating: K+

Warnings: Some angst

Summary: Erazor Head might not be able to correct all the spelling errors, Kurogiri is actually British, heroic montage time, and Mineta is- well- Mineta. Why does he exist again?

* * *

"Erazor Head," Izuku murmured to himself, worryingly curling his fists. _If he wastes too much energy fighting grunts, will he be able to defeat all of them? Though his quirk is a great advantage, he's not invincible,_ Izuku thought, trying to calculate Aizawa's chances. _Should we try to intervene?_

The class was becoming restless, and all that pent up adrenaline was starting to take its toll. A pro hero would help, Izuku was sure of that; but they were not pro heroes. They were a bunch of kids with costumes, playing at paragons of peace. And they were truly terrified.

* * *

Kurogiri was a villain, yes, but that did not make him barbaric. He was careful to be polite, considerately explaining to the children that they were the league of villains, and they had simply come to kill All Might; they were not aware of the schedule changes.

From the time Kurogiri was but a small shadow, his mother had always taught him to be polite to others, especially those he was about to kill, and he never took that to heart(because he never had one). After all, politeness was the key ingredient in a happy, healthy, and murdery relationship.

* * *

It was time to stand, time to fight, and time to put to use everything they had learned. This was where they would stand together, and they would not fall. As villains surrounded them, they prepared their attack as one. They were separated by walls, yes, but they would bring down their foes in harmony.

They had to fight; for themselves, for their classmates, for everything U.A. stood for. For if they could stop their enemies in their tracks here, it would be a decisive blow. This was no desperate last stand; but was a triumphant call to arms.

* * *

Mineta couldn't understand, couldn't fathom why Izuku, who was just as scared, just as paranoid as him, was jumping straight into certain death. How could he act, paralyzed by fear? How was he not frozen, in the face of murdering villains?

 _I need to do this,_ Izuku thought to himself. _If I do this, we have a chance, using the power of surprise to defeat our enemies. It doesn't matter if I'm scared, it doesn't even matter if I fail, all that matters right now is fighting to the last_. _And that's what I'll do, even if it kills me_.


	11. Episode 11

A/N: Hey, Y'all! It's the weekend and a beautiful Saturday, so of course I retreated to my room with a blanket and some sunflower seeds to post some fanfiction. So yeah, here we are. The first two are obviously for comedy, Jotu is a made up persona and Denki's mood swings are the best. I wrote these as I watched the episode, so though Aizawa SOMEHOW SURVIVES GETTING BODIED BY A GIANT BIRD MONSTER INTO CONCRETE AT SIXTY MILES AN HOUR, I assumed he was dead, and I'm not changing it because the only reason he's alive is how 2 kool for skool of a character he is. I suppose Aizawa is kind of Batman. Then the fourth is a pretty leasurly Bakugo snip that I'm pretty proud of. Hope you enjoy my drabbles, and I wish you well, my friend.

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Remember to smile, because it's a great day to be alive :)

Episode: S1 Ep 11 - Game Over

Rating: K+

Warnings: Students are pretty shook

Summary: Grunt is the villain equivalent of working at a fast-food joint, Denki is one of the most fun characters to watch, wait he just got smashed into the ground how in the name of chocolate is Aizawa still alive, and Bakugo is a flaming hot kitten of doom with power hunger issues.

* * *

As Jotu floated, glumly glued to other villains who were pushing and pulling at each other, vainly attempting to get free, he had to question what horrible life decisions he had made to get him here.

All he had wanted was to act cooler than he was, make an extra buck, maybe get some revenge on the hero academy for not accepting him, but now everything had gotten out of hand. Now, Jotu was just another low-level grunt, working for a murderous, yet, oddly polite shadow, defeated by some weakling trainees. He sighed. This was totally not worth minimum wage.

* * *

 _WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!_ Denki thought to himself, terrified and shaken. _IT'S HOPELESS! I'M USELESS! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! "I'm_ counting on you!" He wailed to his classmates, who of course took that to mean, "Great idea, Denki, let's use you as a human stun gun a.k.a. make you walk the metaphoric plank!" He braced for pain, spears, death, but-

Nothing. He frowned. "Oh, it's working." _Wait a sec… I didn't die?_ Denki wondered inwardly. _I DIDN'T DIE!_ "I'm strong!" Denki flashed a smiling thumbs up. "You _can_ count on me!" And suddenly, everything was awesome again.

* * *

They'd come to make sure their teacher was okay, to observe, and possible help a little, but what greeted them was far worse than they could've ever imagined. They wanted to be heroes, and they wanted to help people, but- this was something else.

 _Mr. Aizawa…_ Izuku processed, _Mr Aizawa is… oh my Lord..._ He'd never seen that level of brutality, that level of violence in his life. But now, Izuku just couldn't look away. _He's gone, now. And he'll never come back. This isn't a game, an exercise, a practice mission… he's gone, and we're all dead without him._

* * *

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bakugo screamed, smashing into foes like clay pots, demolishing grunt after grunt. Eijiro wanted to rescue their friends, but Bakugo was sure they could handle these idiots. Anyway, they needed to destroy their escape root- if they could lock them down, they could finish them here.

"Were you always so calm and rational?" Eijiro questioned, impressed. Bakugo's blood boiled. "I'm always calm and rational, you spiky-haired punk!" Well, he supposed it could use some work. He was often irrational, but passion was also his greatest weapon. Politeness for power, and he would take that trade any day.


	12. Episode 12

A/N: Hey, Y'all! Don't you love school? DoN't YoU jUsT LOVE sChOoL? I... I like the idea of education, just wish that more of what I'm taught isn't useless and that they'd update a one hundred year old system(I live in Merica for all my international peeps, in case you're confused). Anyway, hopefully you're at least making friends and memories in your time at class, and enjoying the humble drabbling of a rambling and tired teen.

Episode: S1 Ep 12 - All Might

Rating: K+

Warnings: metaphors ooooh

Summary: Everyone stares at All Might when he enters a Walmart, compassion is the worst and Izuku is having a philosophical mid-teens crisis

* * *

As All Might walked into the USJ, everyone stopped to stare, and that was just how All Might was. He drew all the attention onto himself, like a bright light, enticing moths closer. And that he was- a symbol of peace, and a light in the darkness.

Attacking children, invading the USJ- all to kill him. It made All Might sick. He knew he was walking into a trap, charging into the exact position the league of villains wanted him in, but he didn't care. It was time to speak loudly with action, and All Might had plenty to say.

* * *

When All Might saw Nomu moving to decimate young Bakugo, he couldn't stand by. He was much more valuable in the fight than the young teen, but he couldn't stand by while others suffered. That was what made him a hero. It was upstanding, but compassion could also be a great weakness.

He saw, as in slow motion, the behemoth bird flying towards his student, and before he knew what he was doing, he was pushing himself to his limit, barely getting there in time. It cost him dearly. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, was about to be defeated.

* * *

Who defines what is right and wrong? Izuku wonders to himself. Is it the leaders? Those whose violence leads to an end? Yes, both heroes and villains use violence, but heroes try to reason, and only use violence when needed… right?

He has to question if it's just that the victors are the ones to write history, but he can't dwell on the matter. The villain was right, violence breeds violence, but villains use whatever means possible for personal gain… while heroes use whatever means possible, violence or otherwise, to protect others. A Symbol of Peace- A symbol of protection.


	13. Episode 13

A/N: Hey' Y'all! This episode marks the close of season 1, meaning this series will be going on hiatus for a little while, while I get through at least some of season two. Cheers to you for reading, and I'll see you on the other season!

 **Spoilers for S1 of My Hero Academia.** Don't forget to smile, because it's a great day to be alive!

Episode: S1 Ep 13 - In Each Of Our Hearts

Rating: K+

Warnings: IT'S A SECRET

Summary: Yuga is a dark sorcerer, Sansa is the mastermind behind every cat-atstrophe, and Bakugo likes windows

* * *

"Where… do you think I was?" Yuga asked with vibrant gusto. No one listened. He tried again, a little louder. "WHERE-" but was again, cast aside. He just wanted to feel important, like someone cared. But everyone had already formed their groups and cliches, and he had no one to talk to.

Yuga tried one last time, spotting Tsu by herself. "Where do you think I was?" He questioned her with flamboyance.

"Where?" She responded in a monotone.

"It's a secret!" He proclaimed. In retrospect, Yuga wasn't sure why he was telling people about his forbidden demonic rituals for sparkle-power.

* * *

He may not have been their boss, but everyone knew who really ran the Musutafu police department. The ultimate law enforcement mastermind, pulling the strings from behind the scenes, the real boss and manipulative genius behind the police... his name is…

SANSA! The cat! Indeed, the police officer who was forever cursed to look like a domestic animal has conquered the corrupt police conspiracy! And though being a cat does make some things difficult, Sansa doesn't mind, because it's uniquely him. After all, it hasn't stopped him from doing the one thing he loves - ruling the government under everyone's noses.

* * *

It's true Deku has an amazing quirk, but Bakugo still can't bear the thought of being surpassed by him. At USJ, in the final fight, Deku was both stronger _and_ faster than Bakugo ever had been, and that alone showed how much things had changed.

"Damn." Bakugo stares up at the side of the building, appreciating the beauty of the noonday sun reflected in its glass walls. Every day, the sun comes up, works up to it's apex, and sinks back down to rest. And every day, it strives to outdo itself. Like Deku did, and like he would, also.


	14. Episode 14

A/N: Hey, Y'all. As you probably noticed, that was a period(Or you didn't I understand you have a busy life), which means that this is the fabled _serious author's note_! Seriously though, I was going to go and write up 200 more drabbles for you to read, enjoy, and not review 0_0, but as I was writing drabbles for S2 Ep 2, I just felt kind of sick. I realized that I wasn't really enjoying the show anymore, and that I felt creatively exhausted. So, unfortunately, **This will be the last regular update to this series, I repeat, THIS WILL BE THE LAST REGULAR REGULAR UPDATE TO THIS SERIES AT LEAST READ THE BOLDED PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE SERIOUSLY!** But yeah, what that means is that I'm going to leave it uncompleted, and if I stumble upon something that I actually think is really cool and inspires me to write, I'll post it. Otherwise, it won't go here, so I don't feel like I'm creatively throwing up. Cheers!

 **Spoilers for S2 of My Hero Academia.** You should smile. I think it like, improves your mood or something, like makes you feel good about your day? I don't know.

Episode: S2 Ep 1

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, doubt, and a plate full of money.

Summary: JuSt ToMuRa, little Midoriya is evolving, Uraraka is Mr. Krabs, and Izuku forgot to smile

Tomura had once been alone, without direction and purpose; now, with his master, all was trivial. He had come to love the darkness, come to love releasing his anger and hatred into the world, to follow his master's voice without question.

 _Do I even have a choice anymore?_ He wondered one day. _Under my master, do I still retain my will?_ But of course, he shook off the stupid thought. He had been adopted, taken in by his leader without a single home or worth. He was so happy, because he would never have to make another decision- ever again.

S2 Ep 1 - That's the Idea, Ochaco

The video started again, and Izuku sighed. He still watched it, but the reasons had changed as he did. In kindergarten, he had watched it to fuel his dream, of what a hero could be. In elementary school, it was for what might have been. In junior high, it was to study meticulously, but now? Now it was because of changed vision.

Because Izuku couldn't think about the people who were saved anymore. Now, all he could think about were those who were burned to ashes. All Might couldn't save everyone- even though he was the best of the best.

S2 Ep 1 - That's the Idea, Ochaco

Uraraka wanted to be the very best - and catching the eye of the scouters would be her test. She was pumped, she was ready, and she was going to crush everyone else like bugs under feet.

She would rise to the top of the hero chain, and she would have an annual income of one billion monies. The press attention was nice, and saving people was, too, but nothing talks like a stuffed wallet. It wasn't as endearing as dreams and honor, but it was for her family. Carefree? There was no time for that nonsense. It was time to win.

S2 Ep 1 - That's the Idea, Ochaco

Izuku shook, lightheaded, trying to comprehend how All Might, the greatest hero alive, was telling him that he could become as strong and courageous as his idol? There was no way that he could be the next Symbol of peace!

Izuku had always known, in the very back of his mind, that one day he would succeed his mentor, but so soon- it was unthinkable! He wasn't sure if he could really live up to his quirk, or his dream. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to follow through- and save people with All Might's fearless smile.


End file.
